


Dirty

by Impalax67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostate Milking, Psychic Abilities, Public Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalax67/pseuds/Impalax67
Summary: AU in which Sam and Dean aren’t related. Sam uses his powers for seduction rather than demonic exorcisms. Madness ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. Send help.

Dean was dumbfounded and speechless. He continued to glare at the tall, taunt, shaggy-haired stunner at the foot of his bed, still dazed and breathing heavily from the unexpected shock while the other man stared back at Dean smugly.  
  
“You know, I can finish taking care of that for you,” he gestured towards Dean’s strained dick.  
  
“Don’t _fucking_ touch me,” the older man seethed.  
  
“I don’t really need your permission, Dean.” He was caught off guard by the comment, trying to understand what the other man meant before unexpectedly, a powerful sensation was surging through him, making him gasp out in surprise and absolute euphoric bliss. Dean dropped from his defensive position against the headboard and involuntarily sunk down onto the soft sheets beneath him.  
  
“S-stop,” he pleaded between his cries of pleasure as he was immobilized on the bed. “W-whatever you’re doing, Sam… p-please stop.”

Sam hummed happily at Dean’s response to his overwhelming influence. “Shh, just relax, Dean,” he cooed, making the older man want to agree to his every command.

Dean vaguely felt a tugging at his legs, dragging him from the top of the bed towards the bottom where Sam was kneeling. “That’s it,” he heard Sam softly mutter before he felt fingers trailing up his legs and thighs. He was still paralyzed with ecstasy, struggling to comprehend anything other than how good he felt.   
  
Dean became even more unnerved once he felt Sam hover over him, leaning in close enough to feel his breath. “You’re mine,” Sam whispered in his ear before he felt a hot, wet sensation leaving a trail on the side of his face. He had dragged his tongue along Dean’s cheek before nibbling on his ear. “Tell me that you’re mine, Dean.”  
  
“Go… fuck… yourself,” Dean breathed assertively, proud of the fact that he was even able to form words.  
  
Sam’s breathy laugh echoed in his ear as his large hands made their way to Dean’s needy, leaking dick.  
  
Dean moaned shamefully, unable to physically bring himself to struggle any longer. He was mortified at how effortless this was for the other man. “Cum for me, Dean. Cum for your master.”

Dean fought as hard as he could, but he couldn’t hold out any longer. The tightened coil came undone like a crashing wave as he spilled himself heavily into the younger man’s hands, crying out in euphoria and shame as the most intense orgasm he’d ever had flooded through him. “Good boy,” he vaguely heard Sam praise as he smiled against his cheek before kissing it tenderly.  
  
Dean’s body was quivering with the aftershock that seemed to last forever. His eyes remained glued to Sam’s as the other man slowly brought his own hand up to his lips, taking his time licking Dean’s seed off of every digit before unexpectedly leaning down to engulf his length to lap up the remaining amount, making Dean choke on his breath from the stimulation.  
  
Dean couldn’t speak. He was ashamed that he so easily surrendered to Sam’s control. He tried to tell himself that whatever power Sam was yielding had rendered him incapable of fighting, but he knew better. The pleasure was too overwhelming and he gave in way too easily.  
  
Sam lay next to Dean on the bed, propping his head on his elbow, smirking with devious satisfaction. “I hope that was as good for you as it was for me,” he teased.  
  
“Why?” was all Dean could bring himself to ask, searching the other man’s hazel eyes, which were filled with nefarious intent.  
  
“I told you, Dean. You’re mine. Whether you like it or not; no matter how hard you try to fight this, I will win, and you will always succumb to me.”  
  
“No,” he replied, becoming more furious with each passing minute. His eyes widened at his response. “I don’t fucking belong to you.. You can terrorize me all you want but if you seriously think that you have some sort of claim over me, fuck you. You don’t.”  
  
Sam’s gaze became deadpan as Dean waited for him to respond. When he finally did, it wasn’t what he was expecting. “Wake up, Dean.”  
  
The other man’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

His expression remained the same as Sam urged once more, “Wake. Up.” To add to Dean’s perplexity, Sam’s face then started to blur and the walls around the room started to melt away.

Dean hardly managed surprised gasp before he fell into blackness.

* * *

Dean’s eyes shot open as soon as he violently hit the floor, twisting around in his sheets. He froze when he realized that it was just a dream. Or… a nightmare, rather.

He quickly untangled himself from the sweat-drenched sheets as the memory of it played back in his head. He was disgusted with himself and he could feel actual bile rising up in his throat at the thought of losing control to Sam.

Rising up from the floor. it was then he noticed that his briefs were damp to the touch. “Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath when he realized that they were drenched with cum. He hadn’t had a wet dream since he was a teenager and the fact that it was about Sam, his _captor_ , made it that much worse.

Dean didn’t even get a chance to register anything more before a voice from behind him startled him. “Good morning, sunshine,” he quickly turned around to see Sam laying across the bed, his head propped up on his elbow, watching Dean intently with a wide grin. “Seems like you had one hell of a night. Anything you want to share?”

Dean examined him closely, trying to determine if Sam had known what it was he had dreamt about. Sam had unnaturally strong abilities, but he wasn’t sure if he could read his mind.  
  
Before Dean could respond, he noticed Sam’s eyes flicker to the damp spot on his crotch before meeting his eyes again with a smirk. “You may want to get yourself cleaned up, Dean.”  
  
The older man felt his face go red as he hastily covered his lower half. “Umm… I’m gonna go shower,” he muttered as he grabbed fresh clothes and headed toward the bathroom.  
  
“Do hurry,” was all he heard Sam utter before he quickly shut the door behind him and peeled off his sticky shorts, still disgusted with himself. He washed them off with soap and water in the sink before getting into the shower, sighing with relief as the hot water poured over him.

He felt even more trapped than he had before. Dean still couldn’t quite understand how he ended up in this situation. One minute, he was happily drinking whiskey at a dive bar, and the next, he felt his free will slip away as his mind went hazy and he found himself in a random hotel room next to a man that he had never met before in his life. The man, who Dean had come to know as Sam, had only informed him that he had plans for him, and that Dean was _his_ . What that even meant, Dean still didn’t know, but he was determined to make it out of this with his life, and hopefully his dignity in tact. Of course, Dean was at a major disadvantage considering this attractive stranger had strong, mystifying abilities that overpowered Dean in every capacity, but he had no intention of giving up.  
  
Much to his dismay, as Dean started thinking about Sam and his powers, images of the dream were starting to creep into his mind. What made it even worse was that he was starting to harden at the memory of Sam using his body in ways that he had never been used before. He quickly pushed the images out of his head, not wanting to give Sam the satisfaction of having that sort of influence over him. Dean couldn’t understand why in the hell he would even conjure up such a fantasy.

It was then that he began to question whether or not Sam was intentionally putting those images in his head. Did he even have that capability? He certainly preferred that to the thought of his own subconscious creating that scenario on its own because that would mean that those were his own thoughts and desires, which made absolutely no sense at all since he was appalled at the very thought of it.  
  
He had finished showering and had changed into fresh clothes before stepping back into the room where he was greeted with a giddy captor, extending his arm to hand his victim a cup of coffee. “Err... thanks,” Dean said, taking the cup and sniffing the contents.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes at his hesitance, “It’s just coffee, Dean. I don’t need to drug you to make you compliant. You’ll do as I say without any other form of persuasion.”  
  
“I was checking for poison,” Dean corrected him, narrowing his eyes.  
  
“Poison?” Sam huffed, insulted by the accusation. “If I wanted you dead there are a vast number of ways that I would go about it before poisoning you. Besides, I want you alive… for now.”  
  
Ignoring the masked threat, Dean took a small sip of the coffee, basking in the warm sensation rushing down his throat before sitting on the bed, facing Sam as he continued standing, his eager eyes blazing down at the older man. “Did you even sleep?” Dean asked, tensing under his gaze.

“I don’t sleep much,” he shrugged, positioning his hands behind his back formally, watching Dean intently.

His looming sparked an annoyance in Dean, which resulted in a slip of the tongue. “Why the fuck am I here, Sam? Why am I the guy whose life you ruined just so you can live out some sick fucking fantasy by experimenting on me with your weird, freaky powers like some lonely, pathetic, psychotic...” he couldn’t bring himself to continue. The little amount of courage he had built up as he was talking, fueled by irritation and resentment, was diminished as Sam’s eyes grew wide with outright rage, suddenly glowing red and yellow.

Sam was directly in front of Dean then, leaning down so that his face was a mere inch from the older man’s face. When Dean started to lean back to gain some distance, the younger man extended his hand to grab his face harshly, digging his fingers and thumb into his cheeks to pull his face back towards his own. “I’m sensing a bit of hostility, Dean,” he spoke dangerously low, his voice laced with malice, “You’re here because I want you here. Do you understand me?”

Olivine orbs stared daggers into blazing hazel ones. Dean’s upper lip quivered as he met Sam’s intense gaze with a challenging stare of his own. Every instinct told him to fight back and not to succumb to Sam’s beratement, but he had to be stronger than that. He had to lay low and wait for the right opportunity to find his captor’s weakness and then act on it.

Instead of a snappy comeback, he simply lowered his gaze, forfeiting the unspoken challenge for dominance between them.

Sam sneered at Dean’s reluctant submission. “Good boy, Dean. I knew I chose well when I found you. It’s better this way. Your obedience is a far better path than one of defiance. You wouldn’t like the consequences.”

Dean couldn’t quite hide his disbelieving expression from the younger man, which he picked up on immediately. “Even now you underestimate my abilities? I suppose that’s my fault for keeping them somewhat at bay during our short time together, but you’ll soon discover that I am not a force to be reckoned with.”  
  
Before he could stop himself, Dean spat, “For someone who has inexplicable powers, don’t you think it’s kind of pathetic that you can’t even find someone willing to be with you? Having to force someone to tolerate you should tell you a lot.” Shit. So much for laying low.  
  
Sam’s eyes once again flashed fiery red and yellow before turning pitch black, indicating a vicious rage. “Mind your tongue, Dean. Or I’ll cut it out.”  
  
Dean swallowed thickly, struggling to hold Sam’s gaze until his eyes returned to their normal hazel color, still blazing.

“Umm,” he began, trying to change the topic, subtly trembling under his gaze, “You said that you can influence people to do what you want. Why didn’t you just ‘influence’ me rather than go through all of the trouble to try and convince me to want you?”

Sam paused before answering, searching the other man’s face before smirking slightly. “I enjoy your uncooperative behavior. It’s entertaining. It wouldn’t be any fun if you were just a mindless follower. Where’s the adventure?” Dean scoffed at his response, making Sam chuckle lightly before regaining his businesslike composure. “Though you have a habit of being disrespectful, which we will need to work on.”

Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes. “So, again, why did you pick me? Out of the billions of people on this planet, some who would literally worship you and your powers - they would do whatever you asked without hesitation. So why me?”

“You’re special,” he answered simply. “You’re not a typical human being and there are several reasons why I chose you. First of all, you’re above average when it comes to a standard level of attractiveness regarding human beings. I enjoy looking at your face.”

“Umm… I don’t-”

“Also,” he cut him off, “I was simply drawn to you. I decided to act on those desires. Nothing is coincidence. Just accept that, and this will go much more smoothly for the both of us.”

Annoyed at his arrogance, Dean looked towards the door, contemplating walking out, consequences be damned, before staring back into his blazing eyes, which were searching his face carefully. “You know, I’m never going to give you what you want.”

Sam grinned, eyebrows furrowed in pity, clearly amused. “Your misunderstanding of the situation you’re in is woefully comical.” Dean glared at him, wanting nothing more than to lash out and tell him what he really thought of him, but he knew that’s what he was waiting for. Sam raised his eyebrows, challenging Dean to respond with acerbity. When he didn’t, he smirked and continued, “Besides, I can give you what no one else can.”

“I don’t want anything from you,” he spat.

“Oh, you’ll want this,” he insisted smoothly.

“You’re wrong.”

The younger man emitted a short burst of laughter at his retort, “We’ll see about that.” Dean’s chest tightened at the thought of whatever it is that he had in mind.

“Okay then,” Sam clapped his hands, rubbing them together eagerly. “Enough questions. You’re probably starving, huh? I know that you enjoy questionable cuisine, which I’m sure they have an abundance of in the area that will suffice to your standards.” Sam teased as he gave Dean a judgemental look.  
  
“My standards?” Dean asked, relinquishing to the fact that he would just have to keep prying at a later time.

“By which, of course, I mean that you do not particularly have any when it comes to indigestible substance.”  
  
Dean gawked at him, confused. “Nourishment,” Sam corrected. Upon seeing his continued baffled expression, Sam narrowed his eyes and stated bluntly, “Food, Dean. You eat like you’re a vagabond who has never experienced a proper meal. You really should have more care.”

The older man looked at him skeptically and said, “Seriously? You’re upset about what it is that I eat?”  
  
“I’m simply indicating that you should acquire more suitable tastes. I need you to take care of yourself. Going forward, you will eat only what I approve of.”  
  
Dean scoffed. “I’m good, thanks. I’ll take a cheap, greasy cheeseburger and stale fries over whatever it is that you’re thinking of any day.”  
  
The corners of Sam’s mouth lifted slightly into a smile at his response, but he didn’t press any further. Instead, he beckoned for Dean to get up as he was eager to go somewhere. Once he stood up from the bed, he held out his arm for Dean to take as if he wanted to escort him out of the room. Dean eyed him distrustfully before shaking his head. “Uhh, no. That’s not happening.”

Sam’s smile widened at his wary response, “I was just being polite. Is it not customary to escort your partner in this way?”

“I don’t need people thinking that we’re together... mutually,” he added as they left the room and headed downstairs.

“You’re reluctant to be seen with me?” Sam questioned before taking a moment to glance down at his torso. “Not to brag, but I’m certainly attractive. You should be proud to have me on your arm. You should smell the pheromones being directed at me from others. They would jump at the chance to bed me.”  
  
Dean turned to him, eyes widening, but not surprised by his egotistical response. “Whoa, wait, you can smell that shit?”  
  
“It’s not so much a ‘smell’ as it is an awareness. I’m linked to people on a separate plane that you cannot sense nor understand. It’s an entirely separate level of existence. That’s how I can convince them to adhere to my demands. I connect with them on a somewhat existential level where all is revealed, including their venereal desires.”  
  
Dean felt himself get red in the face, questioning whether or not Sam could sense anything from Dean that he didn’t want him to. He didn’t have to wonder very long as he commented, “Yes, Dean. I can sense your feelings as well.”

Dean refused to meet his eyes as he kept walking, clouded with embarrassment. When he didn’t commented, Sam continued, “I want you to understand that should you ever require a sensual release, which is a basic human need, I will offer his assistance to help alleviate you in a way that you’ve never experienced. It’s one of the perks of the powers that I’ve been bestowed with.” Dean could hear the humor in his tone, but he was stuck by his words.  
  
A thought had just occurred to Dean then, and he decided to pry future. Ignoring his inappropriate offer, Dean finally met Sam’s eyes and asked, “Wait… so you’re gay?”  
  
Sighing, Sam replied, “I’ll never understand people’s fascination with putting everything into a category. We as humans are driven by sexual desires. It’s inherent in our minds. Whether the purpose is to reproduce or to simply enjoy the physical pleasures of the body, it does not matter. I am not heterosexual, homosexual, or any other form of sexual preference, or lack thereof. I understand how the human body functions and what it desires, let’s leave it at that.”  
  
Dean gawked at him, unable to comprehend what it was that he was trying to explain. “So… you’re basically down to fuck anything? Or nothing?”  
  
Sam laughed genuinely for the first time that Dean had known him, which echoed throughout the hallway. Dean was honestly surprised that he was capable of having such a laugh. It was similar to a normal, boisterous laugh, but a hundred times more wicked with a cynical undertone. He had guessed it was about as genuine you could get from someone like Sam.  
  
“I suppose from an average person’s perspective, that’s a good way to define in. As I attempted to explain to you earlier, it’s beyond your capacity to understand my world. Even if I spent the next thousand years explaining to you, you would barely have a glimpse of what I mean.”  
  
“I’ll pass,” Dean insisted.

“I thought you might.”  
  
They walked next door to a buffet-style restaurant, much to Sam’s dismay and Dean’s delight. Once they reached the buffet, Sam opted out of eating anything they had to offer and instead stood next to Dean, silently judging as he started filling a plate with runny scrambled eggs. Sam grimaced as he eyed it with disgust before speaking, “Referring to what we were previously discussing, haven’t you ever heard the term ‘ignorance is bliss’? I’m just protecting you from things I know you’re not prepared to hear and comprehend. You’ll know everything that you need to eventually, but you can only handle a little bit at a time.”

“Don’t try to interpret what I can and can’t handle. You don’t know me,” Dean said, slapping down a spoonful of burnt hash browns on his plate in irritation.

“Oh, but I do,” Sam insisted as he picked up and inspected a stale-looking bagel. “I know you more than you think. I know your habits, your likes, your dislikes, your moods, how you think,” he paused and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly into a wry smile, “I even know what you dream about.”

Dean’s hand slipped at his words and the fork he was holding fell and clattered loudly on the floor. He turned to Sam, blushing fiercely with embarrassment and anger. “I fucking knew it! You _made_ me dream that!”  
  
Sam was clearly amused by his irritation. “Yes, Dean. I’ll admit, that was a nasty way to go about displaying the influence that I have over you, but it needed to be done. You needed to realize how threatening I can really be.”  
  
“You son of a-” he stopped short at Sam’s warning glance. Instead, he seethed and spoke harshly, “It’s not much of a threat if you’re only able to overpower me in my dreams.”  
  
“Oh, is that what you think?” Sam’s eyes flashed red and yellow before Dean felt the familiar and unbelievable pleasurable sensation radiating through him, making him drop his plate on the counter, quickly leaning on it for support as he almost fell to his knees in euphoric bliss.  
  
“Fucking s-stop,” he begged, irritated by Sam’s smug look. The feeling immediately ceased and he swiftly looked around at the concerned faces of people nearby who had witnessed the odd event. If possible, he felt his face turn a deeper shade of red as he picked up his plate and continued walking to a nearby table in silence.  
  
“Don’t test me, Dean,” Sam warned as he followed him to the table. “I like you, and I can make you feel unimaginable satisfaction, but I can also make you feel inexplicable pain. I’d rather it not come to that, but should you push me, I won’t hesitate to do just that.”

“That shouldn’t even be possible,” Dean stammered, not understanding how this was at all feasible.

“Oh, you have no idea what’s possible, Dean,” Sam hinted, a wicked gleam in his eye. “Don’t worry; you’ll find out soon enough. I have so much planned for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was an enigma. That much was obvious. In the short amount of time that Dean had spent with him, the few things that he had determined about his captor were the following: He had insurmountable powers of persuasion, he didn’t like to stay in one place for too long, and that he fancied Dean. A lot. That really wasn’t enough to determine what his weakness was so that Dean could use that to his advantage and escape, but he was still determined to find a way. 

A short time later after Sam had allowed Dean to finish his breakfast, he had urged them into a cab. When they entered, Sam had leaned forward and whispered what Dean had assumed was their destination into the driver’s ear. Sam had noticed Dean staring and gave him an amused wink.

Before the driver took off, Sam leaned forward once more and grasped the driver firmly on his shoulder while whispering in his ear. “ Despite what you hear, do not turn around. Do you understand?” The driver had a familiar dazed expression with his eyes glazed over as he nodded absentmindedly to what Sam had instructed him to do, just as Dean had seen him do with others. Though Sam’s instructions were cryptic, Dean didn’t think much of it as Sam smiled wickedly and sat back in his seat, casually placing his arm behind Dean in a relaxed position.

As the car took off Dean turned to Sam and quietly asked, “Where are we going?”

“You’ll know when we get there. In the meantime, there is something that I need to address with you. I’ve been sensing a great deal of reluctance and resistance from you. Whatever you’re thinking-”   
  
“Is none of your business,” Dean had cut him off, not at all liking where this conversation was headed.    
  
“Oh, it is absolutely my business. Especially if you’re concocting an ill-advised plan to alleviate yourself from me. I can’t have that. You’re mine, Dean.  _ Mine _ .”   
  
Dean could feel his face heating up as his temper started to flare again at Sam’s audacity. “You’ve got some fucking nerve. I-”   
  
“Shhh,” Sam cut him off, brushing the back of his hand along the stubble against Dean’s cheek. Dean immediately started to recoil from his touch, but as soon as Sam’s skin made contact with his own, a warm sensation coursed through his body, making him relax instantly, almost forgetting why he was upset in the first place. The fire and hunger were evident in Sam’s eyes as he caressed Dean’s cheek tenderly once more, increasing the sensation. Dean started to become dazed for a moment before he felt his arms go slack and his legs turn numb. He felt his head lolling back into the seat and he couldn’t fight the paralyzing feeling that was flowing through him. His mind was completely alert and aware, but his body wasn’t cooperating. 

“W-what’s happening to me?”

“Don’t fight it, Dean. I just need you to be a little more compliant is all,” Sam cooed, leaning closer to breathe on his neck.

“Sam, stop.”

“Oh, but isn't this so much better than fighting? Doesn’t this feel good?”

Sam got down on his knees and started to unbutton Dean’s pants. Dean swallowed thickly, struggling to find the strength to fight and push him off but his arms wouldn’t budge. Sam quickly managed to undo his pants and slide them down his hips enough for him to reach into his briefs and pull out his cock.    
  
“S-Sam, this is not okay. I don’t want this. Fucking  _ stop _ ,” Dean hissed, going red in the face, glancing from him to the driver and back to his exposed cock.    
  
A smug grin graced Sam’s lips as he began to stroke his length, teasingly slowly at first but soon sped up as Dean’s breathing hitched in his throat. “You’ve never known pleasure like this, Dean.” Sam gave him a challenging stare, which Dean hardly noticed because he was too focused on Sam’s skillful hands twisting around his quickly hardening dick, his thumb running over his slit with each upward stroke. Sam’s voice was laced with lust and longing, which had more of an effect on Dean than he cared to admit. “I want you to have everything you desire. If you’re loyal to me, I’ll make sure that you have everything that you’ve ever wanted.”

“I’ve… already… told you…” Dean barely managed to let the words pass over his lips as he tried to keep his breathing even. Sam could clearly see how he was affecting Dean, but he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of giving in too easily. “I don’t… want a-anything… from you…”    
  
“Shhh, Dean, there’s no need to spoil our fun. Just relax and enjoy,” he murmured softly.

Before Dean could protest any further, Sam wrapped his lips around Dean’s now fully erect dick. “Oh, fuck,” he whimpered under his breath, earning a stimulating hum from Sam.    
  
“Please,” he helplessly continued to beg. “I don’t… want this.” As soon as the words left Dean’s lips, Sam sunk down on his cock and he could feel his head hit the back of his throat. Dean choked out a loud moan as Sam stayed in that position, swallowing the precum that was forming, not gagging even once.    
  
Dean could feel his resistance crumbling. He’d always been driven by sex, but never had he been touched the way Sam touched him. Before he could even begin to protest further, Sam slowly removed his mouth from Dean’s leaking dick, just long enough to slip one of his long digits into his mouth. Dean knew what was coming, but he still wasn’t prepared for the intrusion when Sam roughly inserted his finger into his twitching hole. A low groan involuntarily erupted from Dean’s throat as the burn turned into a friction that he desperately needed more of.    
  
“That’s it, Dean,” he heard Sam whisper over his desperate panting. “I love seeing you like this. This is how you should always be for me; needy and compliant.”   
  
“F-fuck you, asshole. I don’t- ah, shit!” he sobbed when Sam’s mouth returned to his dick with his skillful tongue as he added a second finger, immediately finding Dean’s prostate and rubbing against it roughly. Dean didn’t think that it could get any better until he felt the familiar mind-blowing powerful bliss beginning to radiate through his body once more. 

Dean could feel everything as if it was magnified. Every touch, every lick, every breath. He could feel it all tenfold and his body couldn’t hold out any longer. “Please,” he begged as a last attempt to hold him off.    
  
Dean was genuinely surprised when Sam lifted his mouth from his throbbing cock and raised his head to meet Dean eye-level. “I want you to remember this, Dean,” he said in a husky voice. “I want you to remember that only I can bring you this kind of pleasure and that you belong to me.” His hand sped up to stroke Dean roughly while his fingers worked their magic inside of him, thrusting against his prostate in just the right spot. Dean felt the familiar feeling in his gut starting to tense up, ready to unravel at any moment.    
  
Dean tried to fight it off. He closed his eyes and tried to picture anything but the man in front of him, but Sam wasn’t having that. “Look at me, Dean,” he demanded.    
  
“F-fuck off,” he spat back at him. The words hardly left his lips before Sam’s mouth was covering his own, diving his tongue in to taste him. Dean’s eyes snapped open in surprise and he immediately pulled back, breaking the kiss and meeting Sam’s dark, clouded and hungry eyes with his own wide ones. 

Seeing the feral look in Sam’s hazel eyes was all it took. Dean moaned loudly as the tension came undone inside of him and he spilled heavily into Sam’s eager hands. The younger man licked his lips and smiled smugly as Dean continued to groan shamelessly as the euphoria rushed through him. Sam’s movement slowed a bit as he continued to cum into his hands, but he never faltered until the last of the aftershocks made its way through his system and Dean felt like he had melted into the back seat of the cab.    
  
Through half-lidded eyes, Dean could see Sam’s satisfied grin as he licked his cum off of his hand before pulling a cloth out of his pocket to wipe up the remains from Dean’s crotch and stomach. “Such a good boy, Dean,” he praised softly as he discarded the cloth.    
  
Dean felt disgusting. He felt used and taken advantage of. He had been sexually assaulted by his captor, but that wasn’t even the worst part. The part that he had been trying to suppress throughout this whole endeavor… was how much he was actually enjoying it. The feeling of being used for something so carnal as pure pleasure was igniting something inside of him that he didn’t know was there… and he hated it. 

Sam’s teasing voice interrupted his thoughts once more. “Now, now, Dean. I know that you don’t like feeling helpless like that, but I think that we can both agree that this is what you needed. You have so much built-up tension. I just wanted to help you.”    
  
Dean was finally starting to get the feeling back in his body and he used all of the strength he had to turn his head and stare daggers at Sam, his lip quivering in hatred, which only seemed to amuse Sam based on his facial expression.    
  
Swallowing thickly, Dean turned away from him, not bothering to come up with any form of retort that would agitate Sam further. He knew that as soon as opened his mouth, profanities would start pouring out and Sam would retaliate. Dean had to play it smart.   
  
Sam hummed happily at Dean’s lack of response, which he probably mistook as a sign of submission. He sat back into his seat, settling in for the remainder of the car ride.

When they arrived at their next hotel, Sam barely waited for their room door to shut behind them before he shoved Dean against the wall, forcing their mouths together in a kiss before starting to rip the clothes away from Dean. 

Taken by surprise, and also taking into consideration Sam’s warnings from before, as well as his overall plan to go along with Sam’s advances as a means of escape, Dean complied with his aggression, and simply allowed Sam to do with him what he wanted - so long as it was within reason. 

When Sam successfully removed Dean’s shirt, after a few more moments of forcing his tongue into the older man’s mouth, he gripped him by his shoulders, spun him around, and shoved him onto the bed so that Dean landed forcefully on his back.

“You look so good like that, Dean,” Sam extolled, voice thick from arousal. “Incomparable. Fucking perfect. On your knees for me, now. Let me see what a good, obedient boy you are.”

“Fine” Dean grumbled in an undertone, avoiding Sam’s eyes as he slid down from the bed and knelt directly in front of Sam.

Sam bit back a grin and freed himself from his trousers after wrestling with the fabric a little. His cock was fully erect now, leaking small beads of pre-cum. Sam wrapped his fingers around his shaft and stroked himself slowly, shuddering at the pleasure he was making himself feel, knowing Dean could make it so much better.

“Wanna suck my cock?”

Dean physically reacted to this question, his body jolting back a little and his head snapped up, as if he was mentally asking Sam if he was out of his fuckin mind.

Sam chuckled at Dean’s obvious aversion to the idea, but that only made him want him more. “I want those pillowed lips around my cock, Dean. Go ahead, suck me off.” 

He moved closer to Dean, making sure his shaft was right in front of his face for easier access. When Sam had positioned himself, Dean tried to shift back further, but he was against the foot of the bed now, and didn’t have anywhere else to go. With his face mere inches away from Sam’s fervently hard cock he stopped though, grimacing and debating on what options he had. Eventually, he gave in, knowing that he was currently at a major disadvantage, and his only hope of escaping with his life would be to obey. His submissive green eyes met Sam’s briefly, silently begging for an alternative, but he already knew that Sam’s mind was made up.

A short nod from the younger indicated to Dean that this was actually happening, and there really wasn’t a damn thing that he could do about it. Trying to hide his grimace as best he could, the man on his knees parted his hesitant lips for Sam to guide his darkened tip into his mouth. Sam moaned softly at the feeling and closed his eyes. Sam’s hand found its way into Dean’s hair, running his fingers through it in order to help Dean find a rhythm. 

Obediently Dean started moving his head up and down, arduously slowly, despising every second of it. He wasn’t giving much effort at all, despite Sam’s urges. Sam didn’t seem to mind, though. He thrust his hips up rhythmically, making his cock go a little deeper with every heave. The insides of Dean’s mouth and eventually the back of his throat enveloped Sam’s cock just right, his heat and tightness making him fall into some kind of ecstasy as his fingernails scratched against Dean’s scalp lightly.

The man choked a little around him when Sam pushed his head down all the way so his tip slipped into Dean’s throat. Dean reflexively swallowed around him, sending an outstandingly intense wave of pleasure up Sam’s spine and forcing a lustful moan past his parted lips.

“So good, baby,” he gasped, eyes closed as he held Dean in place. “So fucking good for me-”

Dean made a disgusted noise and Sam forced him up by his hair, off his dick and towards his face. He needed to kiss him. Sam couldn’t resist the urge to taste his lips again for one single second longer.

Stroking himself again, Sam pressed his lips against Dean’s wet ones. Dean recoiled instantly as Sam’s tongue flickered across his bottom lip, but he forced himself to stay regardless of his repulsion. Their tongues clashed together, their motions both needy and reluctant.

“So fucking hot,” Sam breathed in between wet kisses, enjoying what he thought were desperate sounds coming from Dean’s throat, when really they were noises of disgust. “I’m almost there- you wanna taste my cum? Want me to cum down your throat?”

“Not particularly…” Dean inhaled rapidly, shaking his head. 

Sam grinned and deepened their kiss, ignoring Dean’s protests. He started pressing Dean’s head against his own a little rougher as his other hand let go of his throbbing cock and trailed down Dean’s chest, stopping at his left nipple to pinch the sensitive bud. As expected, Dean groaned in arousal and leaned into the satisfying pain. Sam then shoved Dean back towards his crotch, eager to make him swallow his load, making Dean grunt softly in aversion.

“Take me deep,” he uttered before moaning in pleasure as he forced himself into Dean’s mouth, taking him all the way with one quick motion. Dean’s tongue fought against the intrusion, but only seemed to stimulate Sam further. The familiar buzzing in his lower stomach started to increase, his thighs felt weak and his balls tight as if there were about to burst. His orgasm struck him shortly afterwards, making him push Dean’s head down all the way as he rocked his hips. A long moan escaped his lips as he kept thrusting up into Dean slowly, riding out his orgasm as Dean choked on the thick liquid spilling down his throat intrusively.

When Sam had finished, he pulled Dean up by the hair again and kissed him fiercely, exploring the inside of his mouth where his cock had been only a few seconds ago.

“Good boy,” he praised, exhausted from the intensity of his orgasm. “You were worth the wait.”


End file.
